


life, death and ownership

by zigazig_ah



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: BAMF Cassandra Cain, Bad Parenting, Breeding, Broken Dick Grayson, Community: dckinkmeme, Dick Grayson as Slade Wilson's Apprentice, Dubious Consent, Evil Slade Wilson, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hurt Dick Grayson, Impregnation, Murder, Patricide, Rape/Non-con Elements, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigazig_ah/pseuds/zigazig_ah
Summary: Cassandra Cain never ran away from her father. Dick Grayson never escaped his master.It's time for the next generation of assassins.(No one accounted for Cassandra catching feelings.)
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain/Dick Grayson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	life, death and ownership

**Author's Note:**

> fill for the dc kink meme
> 
> [origianl prompt](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1454.html?thread=1842862#cmt1842862)
> 
> [dc kink meme](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/)

Cassandra takes one look at the white-haired man’s apprentice in front of her. She thinks of the video her father had shown her - two bodies connected in an animalistic rut. Savage and perfunctory.

She takes one moment to assess their roles. In the video, the man had been the one in control but the apprentice before her reads as submissive and inviting.

Cassandra springs into action, leaping forward like a cat to push the boy down.

He allows it to happen, body pausing in surprise before slumping in relief.

Cassandra presses their mouths together, hers hard and his slack.

She makes quick work of his clothes revealing him before stripping off her bottoms. In the video, the man had touched the woman, hands rough and groping and taking. Cassandra fills her role, hands digging into the apprentice’s flesh. The apprentice lets out a quiet groan, his body reading both pain and pleasure.

He becomes hard. Cassandra understands that she needs to be wet, knows her body will do it as she knows her body's workings intimately. 

She moves, shuffling up so her crotch is pressed against his face.

He obediently licks at her but instead of licking her open, he licks above and she jerks in surprise, rutting into his face. His hands go to her thighs which had closed around his head. She watches him, as his body starves of air, letting up every now and then so he can take enough breath to stay conscious. 

Suddenly she shudders, body clenching. Blinding white takes her mind and she convulses, arching over to lean on her forearms.

She breathes heavily taking a moment to recover before peeling herself up. The apprentice watches her blankly, dazed from oxygen deprivation and mouth coated with her slick.

She aches down there and she understands now, the desperation and need in the video. She slides back down and positions the head of him to her entrance. She pushes down, the pain unfamiliar but durable. 

She rocks up and down, taking him bit by bit, coming up before moving down to take more until they are flushed together.

It's pleasurable and she takes a moment to familiarize herself with being full before she starts hefting herself up and down. He hits somewhere deep and good and she shudders a bit every time her clit hits his pelvis.

His hands fly back to her thighs but she grabs them and pins him down while she uses him.

She constricts around him on a particularly good thrust. He makes a broken sound before tensing and shaking. Cass understands that he's reached that peak she had hit just moments ago but she can feel her own pleasure build, so she keeps going.

She has to work to keep him pinned as he writhes. She doesn't understand why his body reads pain but it doesn't matter. 

She reaches that peak and shakes and he's groaning beneath her. She pulls herself off and rolls onto the bed next to him.

She aches in a way she's never ached and she tries to close her thighs before shaking, suddenly understanding the apprentice’s pleasure-pain. She feels icky down there and she wants to not feel so full and empty at the same time but she's not allowed to clean herself out, has to keep the apprentice’s spent inside of her.

She is supposed to go to the ensuite bathroom so she does and then comes back, feeling better after her genitals have cooled. She pulls her pants and underwear on and then looks at the door.

Her father and the white-haired man haven’t returned to collect them yet.

She looks back to the apprentice. He's staring blankly at the ceiling, his body showing a kind of loneliness she's unfamiliar with. A need for touch she can’t relate to.

She thinks of the few soft touches at the end of the video and reaches a hand down to brush his face.

He looks at her and moves a bit closer so that they're almost pressed together. Cassandra closes the space, pressing back against him and something warm fills her at the contact. He takes his first active action, laying a palm on her stomach. He does it slowly, body reading nonthreatening. 

Cassandra tries to imagine her belly swollen. Her father had shown her pictures, had gone over what she can and can’t do, things she can and can’t eat, and different steps to take care of the person she’s going to grow.

The apprentice is sad, she realizes. He’s grieving as he tries to cup her flat stomach but he doesn’t take any action or make any noise, eyes still flat and body passive. Cassandra has seen others like him, broken dolls. He belongs to the man with white hair, can see it in the clear ownership they display.

She moves her hand from his face to the back of his neck, fingers curling almost sharply. There is none of her father’s tenderness in the white-haired man’s ownership. She belongs to her father because she wants to, she likes how the training makes her stronger and likes the moments in between when they stargaze or when he ruffles her hair or hugs her.

She doubts the white-haired man hugs the apprentice who she could so easily kill with a simple movement of her fingers.

Cassandra realizes something then, connecting the dots from pictures and videos she had seen of herself, small and still learning, to the birthing video her father had shown her. 

She would be to this child as her father was to her.

Cassandra takes a more appraising eye to the apprentice now. Her father had solely raised her, but Cassandra understood that she would be unable to fulfill certain functions her father fulfills. She doesn’t understand where things like weapons and food and bandages come from, only that he acquires them. She doesn’t understand how to communicate with other people, can feel the bubble that she is in even as she intimately understands the movements of anyone she sees. 

All things beyond her.

Cassandra belongs to her father because she wants to but if she has this child will she want to own it like her father owns her? Will, she let her father take the child? Is her father going to take the child? Cassandra frowns, unsure.

She could keep the child but she won’t be able to survive by herself.

The apprentice before her _can_ speak, she’s heard it even if he doesn't do it often. Cassandra knows that at this point she could kill her father, he has taught her everything but her skills extend beyond his now. 

The white-haired man would be harder. He screams predator in a way her father can’t and she is sure that he wouldn’t allow her to simply take the apprentice before her. 

She jerks one of her fingers, fingernail scraping a superficial cut on the back of his neck. The apprentice clenches his jaw so as not to make any noise but she catches the small hiss of air that cuts between his teeth. 

_Mine,_ she thinks in feelings if not in words.

* * *

Her father has her use one of the tests two weeks later and she can read the disappointment in his body. 

She is disappointed as well but this means she gets to meet the apprentice again. She enjoys taking pleasure and she allows him to prepare her body this time, allows his hands to roam in ways that please her as she encourages his participation. 

Always her on top though, emulating that one video, applying her understanding of sex onto their relationship and they _do_ have a relationship Cassandra decides. They are not strangers. She lets the anticipation, the feeling of ownership over the apprentice build over two months, her and the apprentice coming together as finishes in her again and again and she fails test after test until finally -

\- her father looks up and smiles at her. She smiles back and he opens his arms. She jumps into them, the knife she had been practicing with in her hand -

\- and then it’s through his throat and he falls to his knees, eyes shocked and betrayed. Her heart cracks as she watches death overtake the only person she has ever truly known in her life. Until the apprentice.

She presses a kiss to his forehead and closes his eyes. She cleans the blood off of her and grabs the test. 

Cassandra arrives at the white-haired man’s base. He speaks but she doesn’t understand. She hands him the test and he looks at it, looks at her with the judicial look of a predator. She stands passively.

Then he looks over at the apprentice, a smug smirk on his face. That’s when she strikes. The apprentice stands frozen until the white-haired man barks something out to him. The apprentice is leaping into action against _her._

She snarls at the disappointment. 

Together they get her down and the white-haired man is holding a mean-looking serrated knife to her throat. Most of the fingers in her left hand are broken and she thinks her ankle is twisted, her head hurts and she’s covered in superficial cuts but her abdomen has been untouched.

The white-haired man is appraising her, waffling between a decision - the knife at her throat and the life in her abdomen.

She looks at the apprentice beseechingly and he looks back blankly but she can read something in his body. Something desperate and sudden.

The white-haired man’s single eye widens as the apprentice’s sword sweeps his throat. Cassandra takes the opportunity and together in rough jerking movements, her and the apprentice behead the white-haired man.

The apprentice is still, staring at the blood on his hands and the decapitated head of his master. Then his body shakes, overcome with so many emotions - fear, guilt, relief - that Cassandra’s gut twists at how overwhelming it is. She hefts him up, ignoring her injuries. She needs him. 

She grabs one of his hands and places it on her stomach.

He looks at her, his eyes shining with life for the first time since she’s met him. 

**Author's Note:**

> there was more i thought about adding to this, like the fact that Cassandra was being raised to be the ultimate bodyguard for the Al Ghuls so probably for Damian. Maybe Dick taking care of Cass as she leads him around but then kind of waking up a bit when he sees her stomach getting bigger and taking her to the manor. but that's a lot and i didn't want to make this really long


End file.
